Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Tsuna's Journey
by VongolaxFamilyxPowers
Summary: How did Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera meet? Read more to find out!


Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (My Version)

Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, I go by Tsuna for short. I go to a jounior high school in Namimori County, Japan. I've just continued on into my eighth year. My other classmates call me Good-For-Nothing-Tsuna. To them, I can't do anything right. Sad part is, they're right. Later on, some other boys in my year asked me to join the schools' volleyball team. So I considered joining. I had to be an alternate for an injured teammate. The game came closer than I thought and I had little time to practice.

When they gave me my uniform, I slipped it on and ran into the gym a few minutes late. I heard the loud sound of an angered crowd as I entered the gym. I saw my team and ran quickly to them. They tossed me the ball and i was told to serve. I threw the ball up in the air, it came back towards my face. I swung my hand and hit the volleyball. SMACK! I watched as the ball flew directly into the net. My team looked at me with shame, the opposing team was cheering with victory. We lost because of my failure. I felt my face flush red with hot blood. I couldn't take the pressure, so I ran to hide in the locker room, though I knew they could find me. When I opened the door, I saw this small child sitting on the bench.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked cautiously. I walked slowly towards him letting the door slip away from my hands to close.

"I'm Reborn, an assassin from the Mafia." He said this so swift and sharp. His voice like a toddler. Reborn spoke every word as clear as an adult man. "I'm here to train the Tenth Generation Boss."

"WH-WHAT? MAFIA! ASSASSIN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I asked, soon realizing I shouldn't have said that.

"I just explained to you who I am." Reborn said still calm and motionless. For all I knew, this Kid was in a Halloween costume. A Fedora with a small green lizard, pin-stripe jacket and pants, and a MACHINE GUN? WH-WHAT THE-?

"Kid! Wh-What are you doing?" I was so terrified at what might happen next.

"I will shoot you with the Dying Will Bullet and you will resolve your regrets." He said this in the most calm yet frightening way.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! WH-WHAT?" I sobbed and screamed. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" I started to slowly move towards the locker room door. Before I could even get close, Reborn shot me, a perfect shot in my forehead. Everything started to get dark. I became dizzy but I realized i was still alive. "What's happening?" I slowly asked Reborn.

"You will resolve your regrets from the volleyball game." Reborn looked upon my limp body on the floor. Soon enough, I found myself on the court. I saw the white sphere hurdle towards me. 'WHAAAAAAH! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN! I WILL WIN AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" I shouted as I punched the ball. I won our tournament that night without a remembrance. I was laying on the floor after the point was scored. Motionless. My Dying Will Flame was burnt out and all that remained were my boxers. "Wh-What happened?" I asked weakly waking up.

"YOU WON THE GAME, TSUNA!" One of the teammate shouted in excitment. After the game and clean up, i made my way home. I found that Reborn had followed me home.

"What are YOU doing here?" I frantically exclaimed.

"I, Reborn, have to stay with you untill you are trained to be the 10th Generation Boss. You will be the Boss of the Vongola Family Mafia." He explained. Reborn walked over to MY bed, jumped on, and fell asleep. He said one thing before he dozed. "If you disturb my sleep, I'll kill you." So I ended up on the floor that night. For the next few days Reborn was very piculiar. He was so annoying and wanted things perect. "Tsuna. You need to be more careful. You need to learn to fight." Reborn said this with confidence.

"HUUH? FIGHT? I hate fighting...! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE MAFIA!" I kept my thoughts to myself. Reborn kept going on and on about my future as Boss. If i didn't agree with him, I knew hes point his gun at me untill I agreed. I have no choices in life. The next day, one of those strange Kids shown up again. Only this on was either a cow or a rotten tree of broccoli with limbs. This odd child was apparently Reborn's rival.

" I AM LAMBO! LAMBO!" Lambo was dancing and singing. Lambo was the most self centered child I have ever encountered. If he didn't get what he wanted his throw an exploding tantrum. Two days later, i found out that the star baseball player needed help. This seemed very unuasual to me. Yamamoto needing help. This had to be some sort of setup by Reborn. Yamamoto was a baseball freak. He always saw life as a huge game. He played quite well.

"Now, as the 10th, you must defeat Yamamoto at his sport. Baseball. If you don't your result will be death." Reborn held his gun at my head.

"Uh-huh... I-I-I don't know if i can. I've never played baseball before." I was trembling with the fear of Yamamotos' fast pitches.

"YO, TSUNA!" Yelled Yamamoto, "I've been waiting on you to get here!" He had the largest smile I've ever seen on ones' face. I made my wimp way to the baseball diamond, it was so much bigger and intimidating than from the pictures. I knew if I beat Yamamoto, he would be part of the Family. I hated this "mafia" thing with a passion.

"Are you ready, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he wound up his arm.

"Uh, sure." I said as we walked up to the diamond itself. Before I made another step, I had Yamamoto shove a wooden bat in my hand. Yamamoto looked at me then turned his back. I watched him as he made his way to the pitchers mound. When he reached the mound, I heard a gunshot from behind me. Now i couldn't of been more stupid than to look. I turned around to see Reborn, then pure black. I bounced back and with a roar.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I WILL WIN AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" I shouted with such force my clothes tore off. Yamamoto pitched the ball and I, I hit the ball with the newly cracked bat. It was a homerun! I won. I defeated the star player. Yamamoto looked my way with a blank look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked covered in dust. Yamamoto walked over my way.

"Boss! Boss! Are you okay?" Yamamoto knealed by me. I looked at him and I knew Reborns steup worked. My only thoughts, I'm not Boss. So now, I'm stuck with the star of baseball hanging around with me all the time, I could really use "less" popularity. A few days later, I came across this "bad boy." He always had a cigarette in his mouth and had an infinante amount of dynamite strapped to his belts.

"Tsuna, you need to dodge Gokudera's attacks." Reborn demanded. Next thing I know, black. I was standing in my boxers facing Gokudera.

"HAHA! LET'S FIGHT!" Gokudera said as his stood in his stace for flight. I charged Gokurdera with orce of a tornado.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" I ran towards Gokudera as his hurdles backwards and threw loads of dynamite towards me. I stood in Gokurdera face, grasped his shirt and shook him. "BOW DOWN! I AM THE 10TH!" I had no idea what I was saying to him. Once the flame burnt out, I looked to the grounfd to see Gokudera looking back at me with astonishment.

"...Boss. I will be you Right Hand. I will obey you!" He said as he stood up. Why was i choosen for this? Reborn told me it traces back on my family tree. My thoughts flew thought my head, my great grandfather was the Mafia Boss.. It was passed down to me. Tsunayoshi Sawada. My life has changed for good. Never would it be the same. From being this ordinary jounior high loser to the 10th Generation Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family. I was accompanied by Yamamoto and Gokudera all the time at my sides. I knew this was the begining of my new future. Both powerful and dangerous. My family is sure to grow. I must now take the responsibilities of the Boss. I Tsunayoshi Sawada, ACCEPT.

The End


End file.
